In areas of technology such as Software as a Service (SaaS) and grid computing, numerous client machines may be asked to download or stream an application or applications from a server, execute code, and return data to the server for archiving and/or additional processing. However, while the majority of clients may have no malicious intent, if even a small number of clients are intentionally malicious or infected with malicious agents the impact can be detrimental to the organizations involved in the computing effort. For example, if a pharmaceutical company is using a distributed client base for a pharmaceutical simulation part of the distributed computing process may include sending sensitive material (e.g., code, data, and other information) to distributed client compute nodes. A compromised client may give undesirable parties access to this sensitive data. Additionally, a compromised client may tamper with the data and calculations thereby causing a negative impact on the pharmaceutical company's product development. Thus, sensitive materials may be compromised by malicious and/or malfunctioning applications and devices on the client computing platform.